User blog:So-Pro Warrior/Movie Heroes Team 1 vs TV Heroes
The only battle between Movie and TV Show Heroes (until I can find more TV Show Heroes to use) Movie Team Heroes Team 1 Members:Captain Miller (Saving Pvt. Ryan), Private Ben Yahzee (Windtalkers), LTC. Hal Moore (We Were Soldiers), Sgt. Eversman (Black Hawk Down), and Johnny Rico (Starship Troopers) 66012-050-25F879FA.jpg|Captain Miller Original-4c03d404e5647-Saving+Private+Ryan+(1998).jpeg|Thompson Beach windtalkers mgm.jpg|Ben Yahzee 400px-M1-Carbine.jpg|M1 Carbine Weweresoldiers.jpg|LTC. Moore 500px-XM16E1 WeWereSoldiers.jpg|XM16E1 40953-25650.gif|Sgt. Eversman 500px-M16A2.jpg|Colt M16A2 Johnny_Rico.jpg|Johnny Rico 400px-Reelclothes morita.jpg|Morita Mk 1 Rifle TV Show Heroes Members: Rick Grimes (The Walking Dead), Tom Mason (Falling Skies), Eugene "Sledgehammer" Sledge (The Pacific), Richard Winters (Band of Brothers), Lucas McCain (The Rifleman) 132439.49795476.jpg|Rick Grimes 450px-50577.jpg|Mossberg 500 Falling-Skies-wallpaper-11.jpg|Tom Mason 500px-AKMRifle.jpg|AKM pacific_Joe_Mazzello_01.jpg|Eugene "Sledgehammer" Sledge 400px-M1-Carbine.jpg|M1 Carbine Richard Winters in Band of Brothers.jpg|Richard Winters flagmaintitlephoto.jpg|M1 Garand rifleman241.jpg|Lucas McCain 400px-Rif_13.jpg|Lucas wielding his iconic weapon the Winchester 1892 thumb|300px|right|Lucas McCain's skills with the Winchester The Battle MH: ' '''TVH: ' The Federation has developed a time machine and Johnny Rico "Hero of Planet P" has orders to collect 4 heroes from Earth's History to fight the Arachnids and so he goes and brings back with him World War II US Army Range Captain Miller, Navajo Code Talker Ben Yahzee, 19903 US Army Ranger Sgt. Eversman, and Air Calvary LTC. Hal Moore. However in the middle of the night the Machine acts up and Zombie Apocalypse Survivor and Police Officer Rick Grimes, Alien Invasion Survivor Tom Mason, World War II's Easy Company Commander Richard Winters, and 1st Marine Division Eugene Sledge and and American Civil War veteran Lucas McCain. The 5 decide to team up to find out what is going on with Tom thinking it could be Aliens and so the TVH move out. Meanwhile the 5 MH are sleeping and wake up to the sound of gunfire and gear up to find out what is going on. While walking through the hallways Eugene sees the MH and fires his M1 Carbine but misses with Ben Yahzee firing his M1 Carbine and hitting Eugene but Lucas quickly fires 5 rounds and kills Ben . The two teams exchange fire until Johnny order the team to split up with Hal and Eversman heading into the boiler room and Johnny and Miller retreat down the hallway. Lucas and Tom head into the boiler room with Winters and Rick going after Rico and Miller. In the Boiler Room walking down the stairs Tom sees Hal in cover and fires but misses and tries to fire again only for the AKM to jam and tries to unjam it but Eversman fires three shots into Tom but Lucas fires baxk only for Eversman to get back into cover. Hal sees Lucas and fires at him but Lucas quickly takes cover and sees a way to flank and starts moving. Hal has no idea where he is and then to his left hears something and looks to see Lucas rapidly fire his Winchseter into Hal but Eversman is behind Hal and fires at Lucas knocking him agaisnt the wall and blood is seen on the wall as Lucas's body slides down . Meanwhile Rick and Winters and checking out the weapon storage and Rick enter first and Miller pops out from behind some crates and fires his Tommy Gun hitting Rick in the arm but Rick is able to fire his Mossberg and blow Miller back and then falls down as 10 bullets went into his stomach . Rico jumps out of cover but Winters quickly fires the Morita out of his hand and is about to fire again when he hears someone running and turns around to see Eversman and fires his M1 Garand hitting Eversman in the legs and right arm wounding him and turns his attention back towards Rico who has his Morita in his hand and fires filling Winters with bullets . He raises his Morita in the air and yells "FOR THE FEDERATION" in victory and goes to help up Eversman and the two walk away to radio for pickup. '''Winner: Movie Heroes Team 1 Battles won out of 1,000 MH/TVH 598 - 402 Weapon Kills Thompson 100 - 20 Mossberg 500 M1 Carbine 101 - 82 AKM XM16E1 98 - 98 M1 Carbine Colt M16A2 99 - 105 M1 Garand Morita Mk 1 Rifle 200 - 97 Winchester 1892 Expert's Opinion: The Movie Hero team won becasue they had all miltary trained experts vs the TV Heroes 3 military and 2 survivors My Next Battle will be Del Spooner (I Robot) vs Robert Neville (I am Legend) Category:Blog posts Category:Battles